The present invention disclosed herein relates to a portable device, and more particularly, to a portable device and a battery charging method thereof, which charge a battery through an antenna.
Portable devices may be carried by users and thus be conveniently used at any place. Such portable devices, for example, include portable phones, smart phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), Portable Media Players (PMPs), Digital Audio Players (DAPS), notebook computers, net book computers, camcorders and e-books. A battery for supplying a power source is built into or attached to the portable devices.
Batteries have a certain capacity, and the charge of the batteries may be performed within a predetermined capacity. When the charged power of a battery is depleted, a portable device with the battery may not normally operate.
Accordingly, there is a contact point scheme, as one of schemes for charging the batteries of the portable devices. The contact point scheme contacts the positive/negative ports of a battery and the positive/negative ports of a charger therebetween to charge the battery. However, when foreign materials exist in a port or the port has been corroded, the contact point scheme may not normally charge a battery.